libertarianfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Murray Rothbard
Murray Newton Rothbard (2 de marzo de 1926 - 7 de enero de 1995) fue un economista, erudito, intelectual y polifacético que hizo importantes contribuciones en la economía, la filosofía política (el libertarismo en particular), historia económica y teoría legal. Desarrolló y amplió la Escuela austriaca de economía basada en el trabajo pionero anterior de Ludwig von Mises. Rothbard finalmente se estableció como el principal teórico austriaco en la segunda mitad del siglo XX y aplicó el análisis austriaco a temas históricos como la Gran Depresión de 1929 y la historia de la banca estadounidense. Rothbard combinó la economía austríaca con un ferviente compromiso con la libertad individual. Desarrolló una síntesis única que combinaba temas de anarquistas individualistas estadounidenses del siglo XIX como Lysander SpoonerRothbard, Murray N. (1875). Introduction by Murray N. Rothbard. Von Mises Institute, consultado el 22/07/2018. y Benjamin Tucker con la economía austriaca. El resultado fue una nueva filosofía política, y Rothbard dedicó su notable energía intelectual, durante un período de unos cuarenta y cinco años, al desarrollo y la promoción de su estilo de libertarismo. Al hacerlo, se convirtió en un importante intelectual público estadounidense. Basándose en el concepto de orden espontáneo de la Escuela Austriaca, el apoyo del libre mercado en la producción de dinero y la condena de la planificación centralHayek, Friedrich August (2008). Free Market Monetary System, A (en inglés). ''Ludwig von Mises Institute. ISBN 9781610164450., Rothbard abogó por la abolición del control gubernamental coercitivo de la economía. Consideraba que la fuerza monopólica del gobierno era el mayor peligro para la libertad y el bienestar a largo plazo de la población, calificando al Estado como una "gran banda de bandidos", el lugar de los individuos más inmorales, codiciosos y sin escrúpulos en cualquier sociedad.Rothbard, Murray N. (2015-07-04). The Ethics of Liberty (en inglés). ''NYU Press. ISBN 9781479893386.kanopiadmin (2004-01-16). «Repudiating the National Debt | Murray N. Rothbard». Mises Institute (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-07-22.«To Save Our Economy From Destruction». LewRockwell.com (en inglés). Rothbard llegó a la conclusión de que todos los servicios prestados por los gobiernos monopolistas podrían ser provistos más eficientemente por el sector privado. Consideraba que muchas regulaciones y leyes aparentemente promulgadas para el "interés público" eran apropiaciones egoístas del poder al intrigar a los burócratas del gobierno en un autoengrandecimiento peligrosamente libre, ya que no estaban sujetos a presiones competitivas que atemperarían la codicia y el interés propio con el necesidad de producir bienes y servicios que las personas realmente querían pagar. Rothbard sostuvo que había ineficiencias involucradas con los servicios del gobierno y afirmó que las disciplinas del mercado los eliminarían, si los servicios pudieran ser provistos por la competencia en el sector privado.«The 'Great Society'». LewRockwell.com (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-07-22.«The Noble Task of Revisionism by Murray N. Rothbard». 2013-05-07. Consultado el 2018-07-22.«The 'Public Sector' Is a Fraud». LewRockwell.com (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-07-22. Rothbard también condenaba el corporativismo estatal. Criticó muchas instancias en las que las élites empresariales cooptaron el poder de monopolio del gobierno para influir en las leyes y la política regulatoria de una manera que los beneficiara a expensas de sus rivales competitivos.Rothbard, Murray N. «3. El Estado». Por Una Nueva Libertad. ISBN 0945466471. Argumentó que los impuestos representan un robo coercitivo a gran escala y un " monopolio obligatorio de la fuerza" que prohíbe la adquisición voluntaria más eficiente de los servicios judiciales y de defensa por parte de proveedores competidores.Rothbard, Murray N. (2015-07-04). The Ethics of Liberty (en inglés). NYU Press. ISBN 9781479893386.«Tax Day». LewRockwell.com (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-07-22. También consideró la banca central y la banca de reserva fraccionaria bajo un sistema monopólico de dinero fiduciario una forma de fraude financiero legalizado y patrocinado por el estado, antitético a los principios y la ética libertarias.«The Future of Freedom Foundation: Freedom Daily». 2002-01-14. Consultado el 2018-07-23.«Had It With Government Money?». LewRockwell.com (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-07-23.«Repudiate the National Debt». LewRockwell.com (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-07-23.«The Fed Has Stolen the Dollar». LewRockwell.com (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-07-23. Rothbard se opuso al intervencionismo militar, político y económico en los asuntos de otras naciones.«Rothbard on War». www.antiwar.com. Consultado el 2018-07-23. Biografía Murray Rothbard nació el 2 de marzo de 1926, hijo de David y Rae Rothbard. Fue un estudiante brillante incluso desde muy pequeño; y su expediente académico en la Universidad de Columbia, donde se especializó en matemáticas y economía fue estelar. En el departamento de economía de Columbia, Rothbard no recibió ninguna instrucción en economía austríaca, y Mises no era más que un nombre para él. Sin embargo, en un curso sobre teoría de precios impartido por George Stigler, se encontró con argumentos en contra de medidas populares tales como el control de los precios y el alquiler. Estos argumentos le atrajeron enormemente; y le escribió al editor un panfleto que Stigler y Milton Friedman habían escrito sobre control de alquileres. Economista El editor en cuestión fue la Fundación para la Educación Económica; y las visitas a la sede central de este grupo llevaron a Rothbard a una reunión con Ludwig von Mises. Rothbard se sintió inmediatamente atraído por la economía de laissez-faire de Mises, y cuando la obra maestra de Mises Human Action apareció en 1949, causó una gran impresión en él. De aquí en adelante fue un praxeólogo: aquí, en el tratado de Mises, estaba la defensa consistente y rigurosa de una economía libre que había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo. Pronto se convirtió en un miembro activo del seminario de Mises en la Universidad de Nueva York.. Mientras tanto, continuó sus estudios de posgrado en Columbia, trabajando para obtener su Ph.D. Su mentor fue el eminente historiador económico Joseph Dorfman, y Rothbard recibió el título en 1956, con una tesis sobre The Panic of 1819 que sigue siendo una obra estándar (The Panic of 1819: Reactions and Policies se basa en ella). A medida que profundizaba su comprensión de la economía del laissez-faire, se enfrentaba a un dilema. Los argumentos para la provisión de bienes y servicios en el mercado se aplican en todos los ámbitos. De ser así, ¿no debería ofrecerse incluso protección y defensa en el mercado en lugar de ser suministrada por un monopolio coercitivo? Rothbard se dio cuenta de que tendría que abandonar el laissez-faire o abrazar la anarquía individualista. La elección, llegada en el invierno de 1949, no fue difícil. Rothbard pronto atrajo la atención del Fondo William Volker, el principal grupo que apoyó a los eruditos liberales clásicos en los años cincuenta y principios de los sesenta. Comenzó un proyecto para escribir un libro de texto para explicar la acción humana de una manera adecuada para estudiantes universitarios; un capítulo de muestra que escribió sobre dinero y crédito ganó la aprobación de Mises. A medida que Rothbard continuó su trabajo, transformó el proyecto. El resultado, Hombre, economía y estado (1962), fue un trabajo central de la economía austríaca. Rothbard estaba completamente de acuerdo con el esfuerzo de Mises para deducir toda la economía del axioma de la acción, combinado con unos pocos postulados subsidiarios. Con mucho más detalle que lo que había hecho Mises, llevó a cabo la deducción; y en el proceso, contribuyó con importantes innovaciones teóricas a la praxeología. Mostró que el argumento del cálculo socialista se aplica, no solo a una economía controlada por el gobierno, sino también a una sola firma privada que también posee toda la economía. Tampoco pudo calcular. También integra la teoría de Frank Fetter de la renta con la teoría austriaca del capital; y argumentó que en un monopolio el precio no podría existir en el libre mercado. Además, ofreció una brillante crítica de la economía keynesiana, y anticipó gran parte de la revolución de las "expectativas racionales" por la cual Robert Lucas, Jr. luego ganó un Premio Nobel. Como Rothbard planificó originalmente Hombre, Economía y Estado, incluía una parte final que presentaba una clasificación y análisis exhaustivos de los tipos de intervención gubernamental. La sección también sometió a crítica fulminante los cánones estándares de justicia en impuestos; un pasaje breve pero brillante refutó de antemano los argumentos antimercado basados en la "suerte" que probarían ser tan influyentes en el trabajo posterior de John Rawls y sus muchos sucesores. Desafortunadamente, la parte apareció en la edición original solo en una forma severamente truncada. Su publicación completa llegó solo en 1972, bajo el título Power and Market. La versión completa de Hombre, Economía y Estado, como originalmente lo pretendía Rothbard, ahora está disponible en el Instituto Mises. Este trabajo magistral estaba lejos de agotar las contribuciones de Rothbard a la teoría económica. En un documento importante, "hacia una reconstrucción de la utilidad y la economía del bienestar" (1956), demostró que si uno toma en serio el hecho de que la utilidad es ordinal y no cardinal, entonces las opiniones antimercado de la mayoría de los modernos economistas del bienestar deben abandonarse. La aplicación estricta de las preferencias demostradas permite decir que los participantes en un intercambio voluntario esperan ex ante para beneficiarse. Más allá de esto, el economista, mientras siga libre de valores, no puede ir. Sus principales artículos sobre teoría económica están disponibles en la colección de dos volúmenes publicada póstumamente, The Locig of Action (1997). Rothbard dedicó mucha atención a la teoría monetaria. Aquí hizo hincapié en las virtudes del patrón oro clásico y admitió la banca de reserva al 100%. Este sistema, sostuvo, evitaría la expansión crediticia que, de acuerdo con la teoría austriaca del ciclo económico desarrollada por Mises y Friedrich Hayek, llevó a una depresión inevitable. Él resumió sus puntos de vista para el público en general en el folleto a menudo reimpreso ¿Qué ha hecho el gobierno con nuestro dinero? (1964) y también escribió un libro de texto, El misterio de la banca (1983). Rothbard mostró la iluminación que la teoría austriaca podría traer a la historia económica en la Gran Depresión de Estados Unidos. Lejos de ser una prueba de los fracasos del capitalismo no regulado, la Depresión de 1929 ilustra más bien los peligros de la interferencia del gobierno en la economía. El colapso económico vino como una corrección necesaria al boom artificial inducido por la expansión monetaria del Sistema de la Reserva Federal durante la década de 1920. Los intentos del gobierno de "curar" la recesión solo sirvieron para empeorar las cosas. Al hacer este argumento, Rothbard se convirtió en un pionero en el "revisionismo Hoover". Al contrario de los mitos promovidos por Herbert Hoover y sus acólitos, Hoover no era un oponente del gran gobierno. Muy por el contrario, las políticas económicas del "Ingeniero en política" prefiguraron el New Deal. La opinión de Rothbard sobre Hoover ahora es ampliamente aceptada. Para Rothbard, la política bancaria fue clave para la historia económica de los Estados Unidos. Al igual que Michelet , él creía que la historia es una resurrección de la carne; y sus discusiones no son presentaciones de estadísticas secas. Siempre se preocupó por identificar los actores e intereses particulares detrás de las decisiones históricas. La lucha entre los círculos bancarios rivales de JP Morgan y John D. Rockefeller figura una y otra vez en sus artículos en este campo, recopilados en su libro A History of Money and Banking in the United States (1999). Referencias Categoría:Libertarios Categoría:Anarquistas Categoría:Escuela Austríaca de Economía